court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Fortune
Players: Grokk (Oliver) Skalf son of Okri Bonesaw(Oliver) Cadria DEAD (Tral) Lady Eldyra of House True Crown (Tral) Quinn Cornello (Laurits) Robin (Steffen) Vizharr (Perser) = The Orc’N Elf Party An orc & elf gang determined to have a good time. Any unforeseen increase in their assets is a welcome bonus. Tokgruk Facestomper Orc scumlord of Bad Sunz. “You say wat? Feast? Yes.” Rival of Norguz Facestomper. Usually listens to his close advisor. Tokgruk is the “charming” facade, the winning smile. Behind him stands Bracka Skulker, whispering into his ear and handling the dirty affairs. Bracka Skulker Night Goblin advisor. “If the goblins were to randomly seize control of the mixed districts? You wouldn’t find me leading them … from the front.” Seeks to gather the orcs in the mixed district, making it an orc district! Or goblin district, you know, whatever happens, happens. Maklion The Green Sylvan elf. “I would sacrifice anything and remove anyone for my people and my power.” The elf tattooed himself green to cement an alliance with the Orc Party. He removed the prior leader of the elf gang, Asharosh, by out maneuvering him socially, and forcing him to give a public apology to Tokgruk. Lesser NPCs Estelle: Elf. Robin's survivalist teacher. Lives outside of town. Xalvador: Wizard who cursed Quinn Cornello Took som of the Glistening Oil from Quinn. Kicked out Robin. Xalvador and Estelle have a "complicated" past. Lucky Rosecurl: Faerie Scientist. Black haired grumpy. Gru: Gravedigger. Probably gonna die soon. Maria: Gravedigger Gru's daughter. Wants to open a flower shop. Favzord: Goblin scrapdealer and entrepreneur. Alec: Quinn's Brother. Lazy not very competent, although firstborn. Ari: Orphan wood elf. Desires to leave the city and return to the forest that she has never seen. Luth: Orphan wood elf. Sees things. Asharosh, Lost Rider Sylvan elf. “Revenge consumes all enemies and allies in due time.” Prior leader of the largest sylvan elf gang, Asharosh now rots on his own, with a few devout followers by his side. He was outmaneuvered socially and knows it. While his every instinct told him to say go to hell and stab Maklion, something stopped him, and he now finds himself without a clear goal. Eli Hubrison Dwarf fixer. Urien The father beneath the Basilica. Possibly a thousand years old. Gillihan, The Performing Prince Wardancer noble. “My people, my honour and my gods.” Big Bubba Ogre Drul Elf rogue. Drinks and disappears from time to time. Iljadris Sylvan elf spared by Cadria. Holts Carriage owner on the run from the Evil Suns. The Hollow Tide, She Who Comes From Beyond the Stars ??? Vishlon Captain of Maklion. Survived the assault on Asharosh's camp. Chief Minotaur prisoner. Vokdroc Flintbrow of Clan Drummond Dwarf prisoner: lost half his face to a vermin swarm raid. Vryn In-human prisoner. Spellbound. Werm Human Prisoner. Really wants the elf. Gruzbad Orc prison leader. Eberen of House Volkian Vampire master of the house Volkian. Knows Urien from way back Arathion Truecrown, Noble High Elf. “The world can be divided in two: The Elves supporting me, and everyone else.” Fights with determination for elf rights and dominance of the elf isles.